


Lucky

by shinysylver



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Animal Attack, Community: hc_bingo, Dragons, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hates Tony's habit of jumping between him and danger. This time the danger happens to be a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Marvel universes. Not even one.
> 
>  **[](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) 2011: Attacked by a Creature **. Thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

Steve raised his shield and planted his feet as the great beast opened its mouth, spewing a brilliant white fire. The heat was so intense that Steve doubted his shield would withstand the it; he doubted that anything could. He said a silent prayer and prepared for an impact that never came. Before it could, a flash of red and gold flew in front of the flame, taking the brunt of the attack. He watched in horror as Tony fell out of the sky, the armor’s impact shaking the earth.

“No!” Steve screamed, lowering his shield and running toward Tony. He barely registered Mjolnir flying over his head and crashing into the dragon, although he would be very grateful to Thor later. At the moment, Tony was the only thought in his head. Tony had to be alright. There was no other option that Steve could accept.

Steve dropped to his knees next to Tony. The paint job had scorched so that the familiar red and gold was black and the metal underneath had started to melt and reform in twisted streaks.

“Tony,” Steve said, his hands hovering over the hot metal. “Can you hear me, Tony?”

“Mmph,” Tony replied, the sound barely coming through the helmet.

Steve let out a tense breath; the panic of a moment ago was fading now that he knew Tony was alive. He watched as Tony shifted around, the armor creaking as he tried to move his arms.

“Here, let me.” Steve said, reaching down and prying open Tony’s helmet. The metal screeched as he forced it open, revealing Tony's face. Steve was relieved to see that Tony looked mostly unharmed, although his face was very red, as if he had a bad sunburn. “It looks like all your joints are fused.”

Tony groaned. “You're going to have to cut me out.”

“Serves you right,” Steve muttered. “What were you thinking, jumping in front of dragon flame like that? Do you have any idea how hot dragon flame is?”

“Uh, yeah,” Tony said, looking at Steve like he was crazy. “I have some pretty good first hand knowledge of that.”

Steve sat back next to Tony and watched Thor flying circles around the dragon’s head for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. “I thought you’d died. You can’t keep diving in head first—“

“Steve,” Tony interrupted. “The alternative wasn’t an option. My suit is built to withstand extreme temperatures, you aren’t.”

Steve sighed and rubbed absently at the edges of the cowl where it dug into his nose. Tony was right, Steve wouldn’t have survived the blast, but Tony couldn’t have been sure he would have either. “I don’t want you to die for me.”

“You don’t get to choose what I consider worth dying for,” Tony said, his eyes closed. “Besides, you would have done the same.”

“Probably, but that’s not the point.” He reached down and brushed Tony’s hair off of his forehead. “The point is, I don’t want you to die.”

“We’re both on the same page there,” Tony said, opening his eyes. “Is Thor done killing that thing?”

Steve glanced over at Thor, who was laughing as he called down a bolt of lightning to fling at the dragon. “I think he’s playing with it now.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I wish he would hurry up. I feel like a turtle who got stuck on its back.”

Steve laughed. “You look like one too. A sunburned turtle.”

Tony glared at Steve. “You know, it’s not polite to make fun of the person who just saved your life. Isn’t that like a Captain America thing? Never mock the downtrodden.”

Tony’s indignation only made Steve laugh harder, releasing the last of his nervous tension. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.”

“You shouldn’t,” Tony agreed. “I don’t know if I can forgive you for it.”

“What if I offered to rub aloe on your back when we get back?” Steve asked.

“If that’s code for ‘give me a blow job,’ then, yes, I’ll forgive you,” Tony said, winking at Steve.

“Tony!” Steve hissed, blushing. “You shouldn’t talk about…sex…in public.”

“And you shouldn’t laugh at me,” Tony grinned. “So was that a yes to the--?”

“Yes,” Steve blurted out before Tony could say “blow job” again. He knew that Tony thought he was a prude, but he just felt like some things should stay private. Besides, it wouldn’t do for Captain America to be overheard discussing blow jobs. He was a role model, for heaven’s sake.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” Tony said, chuckling.

Steve shook his head. “You’re just lucky I love you.”

“Yes,” Tony said, all traces of laughter gone. “Yes, yes, I am.”


End file.
